Different methods for separation of pulp from peel are known.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,065, “Juice extractor”, Schinko, issued Jun. 5, 1979, describes a device for extraction of juice from fruits. The device includes a drum, the external surface of which is embraced by a closed ring-shaped belt with holes. Another belt, spring-controlled by rollers, is situated above the first belt. Fruits or other plant products are placed between the belts. The gap between the belts decreases in the direction of the product movement, the decrease in separation pressing out the juice from the fruit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,361, “Belt filter press with improved wedge section”, Sebright et al., issued May 13, 2003, describes a device for expressing moisture from a substance. This device includes two conveyer belts that converge and deflect downwards, in the direction of the force of gravity.
German patent DE 3731042, “Device for expressing liquid from moist compounds”, issued Mar. 30, 1989, describes a device for expressing liquid, (for example, juice from fruits). The device includes two liquid-permeable conveyer belts, under which there are plates that form a pressing chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,615, “Apparatus for and method of removing pulp from a banana”, Green et al., issued Sep. 27, 1967, describes a device for separation of banana pulp from banana peel. The device includes a feeding conveyer and a pair of revolving rollers, between which banana pulp is pressed out from the peel. The bananas are put on the feeding conveyer with their tips or stems oriented in the direction of the rollers. The transporting conveyer feeds the banana toward the rollers, and its tip or stem gets into the gap between the rollers. The banana peel is thus captured by the surface of the rollers and pulled in between them. Under the pressure of the rollers, the banana peel tears. The pulp is pressed out of the peel and falls into the gap between the edge of the feeding transporting conveyer and the rollers. Further along, the banana pulp gets to the belt of another conveyer, and is delivered for subsequent processing. Since the operation of this device is based on jamming the banana with a significant force required for the tearing of the peel, the pressing-out is accompanied by partial jamming of the banana pulp up to a puree-like state.